Big Team, Assemble!
Did you mean Big Team, Assemble! (text)? Overview After the success of Big Team Boogie, the members of The Halo Party put together some of their favorite clips in a montage entitled "Big Team Assemble" in order to wish Halo: Reach farewell in anticipation of Halo 4. Video Starring *Dan The Man *Draxxlith "The Wall" Bridges *milliDavids *Dula (Giggity Giggity, Giggity Goo) *Great Clips *Gregsaw *Nally War Cow *Phoinix Knight *Null *Orange Boy Wonder *Sobbid *Split (not a child) *Steak *Stukco *Joys are Jummy Clips #The team plants on bomb, then everyone escapes #Dan the Man boards an enemy ghost which is blown up by an enemy banshee. He then sticks yet another enemy, and survives the entire ordeal #The enemy has infiltrated our base and starts planting the bomb. Bridges uses our own bomb as a defensive weapon to destroy the opposition. #While his teammates were getting away with the flag on a mongoose, an enemy ghost was hot on their tail. Without thinking of his own life, milliDavids used his warthog to shield his team for the enemy fire, allowing them to score #When the enemy was getting away with the flag, they took their rocket hog into the Tokyo Drift Tunnel. Dula got in the turret seat and shot into the wall in order to stop the enemies. #Great Clips pops out of a building and kills a man with a mongoose mowdown. #Gregsaw drives Sobbid away from a hostile wraith. After several controlled flips, Sobbid kills the wraith and Greg drives off to safety. #Nally War Cow and Phoinix Knight slaughter some blues in the falcon. #Riding on top of a friendly falcon, Null jumps and skyjacks an enemy falcon, then flies off to safety. #The Orange Boy Wonder defends himself from several infected Spartans. #Sobbid jetpacks into the air and assassinates a dirty blue, then gets away with their flag. #Split gets more than a perfection in the Gauss Hog #Steak drives off a cliff #Stukco launches his warthog into the air, then boards and destroys an enemy wraith. #Joys are Jummy jumps backwards over an opponent to assassinate him from behind. #During an invasion game on Spire, The Halo Party flawlessly captures the first territory and moves on to the next #The Halo Party again shows their domination in another invasion game, this time on Breakpoint. #A man is shot with a long distance rocket #An enemy is assassinated and his body is left dangling from the ceiling #The first successful Abridged #The capture of a core, involving several kills and transport with a Freedom Wraith #The successful dodging of two rockets while in a falcon #A yoink #Mowing down an entire team with a falcon #Dropping a falcon with enemy combatants into The Drink #Another successful falcon attack #Riding a falcon to plant a bomb #A killionaire in the Scorpion #An assassination #Sniping in the side seat of a revenant #Warthog splatter #A successful bomb plant on Hemorrhage #Flag jousting #Proper use of a hologram #barrel roll in a warthog carrying the flag #Destruction of a wraith on capture of a falcon #Attacking a territory on Hogwarts #Evading for a sword kill #Dodging plasma grenades during Yum Yum on Nom Nom Epilogue *Dan The Man started his own prestigious Academy of Superior Sniping "A.S.G." where he taught young aspiring snipers how to finish kills before their teammates even knew someone had spawned. Only the top 10% of each class would letter in their field. Those letters were, of course, G. *Bridges opened his own shotgun ammo and repair shop (no blues allowed) that became wildly popular with in-base enthusiasts. Many people would stop by every week to learn which guns now did more or less damage, which were the most rare, and sometimes just to check if the flag was still there. *milliDavids cloned himself 1000 times and founded the sector's largest travelling space carnival. The most popular of this carnival attractions was the dermahlertion derbie. His carnival was eventually shut down by a lawsuit when it was discovered he often set the clones and himself on fire just for the fun of it. *Dula started his own 90's Pop/Disney inspired boy band called N00bs and the Makers. Their hit single "Wakka Bomb (To the Face)" went triple platinum. Dula eventually died when his band's popularity grew so large that he was crushed under the weight of all his female groupies. *His legendary status firmly entrenched in the Ghostin' Hall of Fame, Great Clips used his fortunes to open the "Shelter For Children With Not So Many Great Clips". It remained a not for profit organization for years until the IRS revoked its tax exempt status when it was found he hadn't been keeping track of donation statistics, but instead had been filling the ledgers by repeatedly writing the word "fun". *Gregsaw started his own Bed and Breakfast, which quickly became wildly popular in the Blood Gulch area. If you try to pay him, he'll just tell you not to worry about it and he was just glad you had fun. If you stop by and you can't find him around, don't worry, sometimes he will be there and it just won't seem like it. He's probably just upstairs napping. Tell them Dr. Funtimes sent you. *Due to his healthy and balanced diet of Baked Lays, Nally War Cow lived forever. *Phoinix and his family of Knights undertook a quest to Volcano Island in search of the mythical "never ending sniper". Eventually, after years of searching, they all succumbed to Island Madness and live there to this day. *After his military retirement, Null went on to author several New Alexandria Times Best Sellers, including "Never Tell Me The Odds: A Beginner's Guide To Driving Straight At The Wraith" and "Dr. Halsey: Can We Trust Her?". When asked for his opinion on these issues, he was quotes as saying "Look, I ain't in this for your revolution, and I'm not in it for you. I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money." *After flags were added to the endangered species list in 2013 by 343 Industries, The Orange Boy Wonder continued capping flags into near extinction. He then bagan to burgle to new heights in search of more flags to cap. However his search was in vain. In his later years, he founded a flag preservation lobby. Their motto: "We capped flags before it was cool... to save them." *After surviving the Battle of Midway, climbing the ranks to Lt. General in The Battle of Hemorrhage Beach, and becoming the highest ranked officer to ever serve, Sobbid left Red Base one day, saying he had a score to settle with an old friend... the fruit brute *Split hosted a daytime TV show where he offered finincial advice to callers. His show was cancelled after 6 episodes when people came to realize that the only money saving advice he gave was to "reach into your pocket and pull out some change." He now uses his infinite wealth to purchase wraiths for his collection, though he rarely drives them. *Steak invested in an experimental startup enterprise. *343 attempted to court marshal Stukco due to his refusal to dress up as some kind of football ninja asshole. Stukco went into hiding in the beachfront property spot where he lives with his wife and two to five kids. *Joys are Jummy went on to boot so many Randys that matchmaking ceased to function. He then took his own life in a horiffic propeller incident. He was quoted moments before death as saying "KD, It's all that matters!" Music *The A*Team Theme *I'll Make A Man Out Of You - Donny Osmond *Jurassic Park Theme *Halo Theme MJOLNIR Mix *Shout